Knight Time/Transcript
Theme song :goes off :Doc: Hi, everyone. :Stuffy, Lambie and Hallie: Hi, Doc! :Lambie: Are we playing princess? :Doc: Yep. :Lambie: Gasp Baaa-autiful! Hoo Hoo! :Doc: Once upon a time, in McStuffins kingdom, Princess Lambie was trapped in the tower of her castle! :Lambie: Gasp Help! Help! I'm trapped! :Doc: We need a brave prince to rescue the princess. :Stuffy: Here I come! Gasping Brave prince to the-- Wo.... Ahhhh... Rescue! :Hallie: Ha ha, I gotcha, sugar. :Lambie: Sigh Doc, wouldn't it be princess-perfect if we had a real prince to save me for once? Gasp Or... gasp Ooo, a knight in shining armor! :Doc: We could use a knight. :Stuffy: A knight? Then what do I get to be? :Doc: Well, you could be...the scary dragon! :Stuffy: OK! I can make a great dragon! :looks at him :Stuffy: What? :laughs :Lambie: Stuffy, you are a dragon! :Stuffy: Oh, haha yeah... I knew that. :Hallie: Great, now that we know who'll play the dragon, what about the brave knight? Where can we rustle him up, Doc? :Doc: Hmmm... Donny used to have a toy knight that he played with all the time. :Lambie: I remember that knight. He was really brave! Shiny, too. :Hallie: Oh! A brave, shiny knight all dressed up in armor? Oh, I sure like the sound of that! :Lambie: Can we play with him, Doc? Can we, can we, can we please? It would make Princess Lambie royally happy. :Stuffy and Hallie giggle :Doc: Let me see if Donny will let me borrow him. :Doc: Thanks, Donny! :Hallie: Where's my little knighty-poo? :Lambie: Hey, he's my knighty-poo! :Stuffy, Lambie and Hallie: Oooo! :goes off :Lambie Ooh! :Hallie: Oh, my! :Sir Kirby: It is I, Sir Kirby! The bravest knight in all of McStuffins' kingdom! :Doc: Everyone say hi to Sir Kirby. :Hallie: Hello. :Lambie: Hi... :Sir Kirby: Ha ha ha! Enchanted, I'm sure. :Stuffy: Didn't you say he was shiny? :Lambie: Uh, he was. :Sir Kirby: How may I serve you? :Lambie: Oh, um, right. There's a scary dragon! Ahem! Scary dragon! :Stuffy: Oh, yeah. Roooooaaaaar! :Sir Kirby: Do not fear, princess! For I come to... Whoa! Oh, dear. :Doc: Oh, Sir Kirby, are you OK? :Sir Kirby: What? Me? Why, of course! Why would you think I wasn't OK? :Lambie: Well, you don't look exactly the way I remembered you looking. :Hallie: We thought you were gonna to be a lot shinier, Sir Kirby. :Sir Kirby: 'Tis true, beautiful princess. Alas, my armor has seen shinier days. However, I am still a brave knight! Oh! Oh, my. Fear not, princess! I will leap up the tower to your rescue! Huhhhh! :Doc, Stuffy, Lambie and Hallie: Oooo! :Sir Kirby: Thank you. :Doc: Sir Kirby, you don't seem as knightly as you used to. I think there's something wrong. :Sir Kirby: Ah, you may be right, Lady McStuffins. I've always been a great knight, but my legs and arms don't seem to be working quite the way they used to. And I cannot fulfill my sworn duty to, um, protect the princess. :Doc: Sir Kirby, you're still a great knight. You just-- Oh, uh, oops. I think I'm stuck to you, or you're stuck to me! Sorry! Ew, ew, ew...oooh. :Sir Kirby: I fear that my best days are behind me. For there is no use for a knight who cannot leap to the rescue. :Doc: Sir Kirby, you know how you're really great at saving princesses? Well, I'm really great at saving toys! I promise that I'm going to figure out what's wrong with you and make you better! :Sir Kirby: Really? :Doc: The doc is in! :Sir Kirby: Aah! What are those extremely shiny things, and um, whatever are they used for? :Doc: Don't worry, Sir Kirby. These are the tools I use to help my patients feel better. :Sir Kirby: Right then. Splendid! And, um, very good, too! :Doc: First, let me check your heartbeat. :thump, thump thump, thump thump :Sir Kirby: 'Tis good to know my heart still beats true. :Doc: Oops, sorry. Next, let's measure your height against this wall here. :Sir Kirby: With pleasure! A true knight always stands tall. :Doc: Thank you, Sir Kirby. Now come over to my doctor's bag, and I'll check your blood pressure. :Sir Kirby: With pleasure! :Doc: Sir Kirby? Are you coming? :Sir Kirby: Oh, for the love-- I am trying. Uhh! A little help, perhaps. Careful, uh... uh... Oh, dear.... Woooahhh ohhh. I'm OK. Uhhh! I'm not OK. :Doc: Why don't you just stay there for a second? :Sir Kirby: Hmm, good idea, for I don't seem to have a choice. I am stuck! :Doc: You seem to be sticking to everything, Sir Kirby. I need to find out why. [Looks at Sir Kirby's armor with a magnifying glass] Hmm, that's something I've never seen before! :Sir Kirby: What? What is it? Was my armor burned by a scary, fire-breathing dragon? Or better still zapped by the spell of a wicked witch? :Doc: No, not that. It kind of looks like you're covered in grape jelly and pizza cheese. :Stuffy: Yum! :Doc: Sniffs Yep. That's what it is, all right. Sir Kirby, when was the last time you took a bath? :Sir Kirby: Oh, well, let me see. I think it was, um... It must have been, uh... Carry the two... Well, to tell you the truth, I don't think I've ever taken a bath. :Lambie: Oh, my! :Doc: Sir Kirby, I think I know why you can't move your arms and legs very well. :Sir Kirby: Do tell! :Doc: I have a diagnosis! Sir Kirby has... Filthy-Icky-Sticky Disease. :Lambie and Hallie: Ah! :Stuffy: Uhh! :Hallie: Looks like we've got another entry for the big book of boo-boos! :Sir Kirby: Lady McStuffins, please tell me what this means. I will try to be brave. :Doc: Well, you're covered with sticky foods, so you're stuck together. Filthy-Icky-Sticky Disease means that you, Sir Kirby, are not clean. :Stuffy and Lambie: Ohhhh! :Sir Kirby: An unclean knight will never do! Princess, I beg you forgive me. I shall hand in my armor, and I shall go. :Doc: But Sir Kirby, you don't have to stop being a knight. We can make you all better! :Sir Kirby: How? :Doc: We treat Filthy-Icky-Sticky Disease by taking a bath and getting squeaky clean! :Sir Kirby: A bath? :Hallie: Nothing to worry about, sugar. Bath time is a rootin-tootin' good time! :Stuffy, Lambie and Hallie: ::♪ Ba baba baba baba bubbles means bath time ♪ ::♪ Ba baba baba baba bubbles means bath time ♪ ::♪ Ba baba baba baba bubbles, splish splash time ♪ ::♪ Ba baba baba baba bubbles ♪ :Doc: ::♪ Take off your hat ♪ :Lambie: ::♪ Kick off your shoes ♪ :Stuffy: ::♪ Peel off your socks ♪ :Stuffy, Lambie and Hallie: ::♪ Pee-u! ♪ ::♪ Ba baba baba baba bubbles means bath time ♪ ::♪ Ba baba baba baba bubbles ♪ :Doc: ::♪ What better way to wind up the day ♪ ::♪ What you gotta do-- ♪ :Stuffy, Lambie and Hallie: ::♪ Shampoo! ♪ ::♪ Ba baba baba baba bubbles means bath time ♪ ::♪ Splish splash time ♪ ::♪ It's bath time ♪ :Sir Kirby: Well, right then. I'll try it! :Stuffy: Yeah! :Lambie: Hooray! :Doc: Let's go get clean. :Sir Kirby: Ha ha! Most excellent! Fare thee well, my plastic and stuffed friends. When I see you again, I shall be back to my old, shiny, brave self! :Stuffy: Hooray! :Lambie: Sir Kirby! :Hallie: That'll be great! :Doc: Mom, I'm ready for my bath! :Dr. McStuffins: Wow! Usually I tell you it's bath time. :Doc: Giggles Not tonight! :Dr. McStuffins: Then let's get started. :montage :Hallie: How's Sir Kirby? :Lambie: Yeah. Is he shiny? :Doc: ♪ Da da da da! ♪ The new, improved, and very clean... Sir Kirby! :Stuffy, Lambie and Hallie: Ooooooo! :Stuffy: Wow! You're so clean, I can see my face in your armor! Hey there, good lookin'! :Sir Kirby: Thanks to you, Lady McStuffins, I feel like myself again. :Doc: You're welcome, Sir Kirby. You're Filthy-Icky-Sticky Disease is all cured. :Kirby ::♪ I feel better, so much better ♪ ::♪ Thank you, Doc, for taking all the ouches away ♪ ::♪ Didn't feel so good till you fixed me like I knew that you would ♪ ::♪ And I feel better, oh, so much better now ♪ :Sir Kirby: I feel as though I could hop onto my trusty steed, battle a scary dragon, and save a fair princess. :Lambie: Oh, that's me! I'm the princess! :Fanfare :Doc: Once upon a time, in McStuffins' kingdom, there was a princess... :Lambie: Oh! There are dangerous and scary dragons everywhere! :Stuffy: Grrrr! I'm a scary dragon! Roaaar! :Doc: But luckily, there was someone very brave and clean who could come to her rescue. :Sir Kirby: Fear not, fair princess! For I shall protect you from the mighty and terrifying dragon! Away, dragon, away! :Stuffy: Roooaaaar! Whoa, dragon! :Sir Kirby: Ha ha! :Lambie: Oh, Sir Kirby, you're so brave! :Sir Kirby: All in a day's work, for the cleanest knight in all of McStuffins' kingdom! :Doc: And they all lived happily ever after... and took lots of baths! :all laugh :Stuffy: Hooray! :Sir Kirby: Huzzah! :Lambie: Yay! Category:Transcripts Category:Season 1 transcripts